INDIGO
by Minerva Huang
Summary: Sebuah kemampuan supernatural yang mengantarkan Sehun pada masa depannya,Xi Luhan.EXO.HunHan.


**Tittle : INDIGO**

**Pairs : HUNHAN**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Kulirik jam tanganku yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Semua murid mulai terlihat berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa, kami murid-murid kelas 3 sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian. Yah ujian memang bukan hal mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Aku yang memang sangat suka belajar tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedetikpun waktuku untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Masuk jurusan kedokteran adalah ambisiku sejak pertama kali masuk SMA. Dan keadaanku sangat bertolak belakang dengan namja yang entah sudah berapa lama mengoceh disebelahku ini. Park Chanyeol.

"Hey, Sehun!"Chanyeol menepuk pundakku dengan keras. Sungguh kalau dia bukan sahabatku sejak kecil sudah kubalas pukulannya sekuat tenaga. Hei ini sangat sakit!

"Hnnn..."Aku hanya menyahut seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku. Kurasa itu lebih baik.

"Hei bisakah kau tutup kamus besarmu itu sebentar dan mendengarkanku?"

"Ini bukan kamus Chanyeol..."

"Baiklah...terserah kau saja! Tapi bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar?" Ia sedikit memelankan suaranya. Mungkin karena ia melihatku sedikit meringis dan menutup mata akibat suaranya yang terlewat keras barusan. Saking kerasnya bahkan mungkin jika ia berteriak dari lantai 1, kalian yang berada dilantai 5 bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup buku yang sejak tadi kubaca dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada namja disebelahku ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini punggungku terasa berat sekali! Rasanya aku gampang kelelahan. Padahal kegiatanku itu-itu saja..."Sesuai dugaanku. Chanyeol membuka sesi curhatannya untuk edisi hari ini. Sebagai lelaki ia termasuk tipe yang tidak tenang jika tidak mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang menjadi sasaran curhatannya? Oh Sehun kau sangat beruntung.

Aku sedikit menaikkan kacamataku, lalu menatapnya intens." Chanyeol, apa kau masih sering bermain drum di malam hari?". Dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Berhentilah membuat keributan di malam hari, sepertinya penghuni rumah kosong disebelah rumahmu itu merasa terganggu..." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku melihat gadis kecil sedang bergelantungan dipunggungmu..."Seketika Chanyeol membeku mendengar ucapanku. Dapat kusaksikan wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia langsung mencengkeram bahuku dengan sangat erat, membuatku kembali harus merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya. Entahlah tapi melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu bagaikan sebuah hiburan tersendiri, jarang sekali seorang Park Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya. Ah, tapi kasihan juga sih... Lebih baik aku membantunya,daripada bahuku remuk akibat cengkramannya.

"S...Sehun...jangan bercanda..."

"Aisshh buat apa aku bercanda bodoh! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu! Lebih baik lepaskan tanganmu sebelum tanganku patah..."

"Ah...Baiklah..Maaf...Maaf" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya,membuatku dapat bernafas lega.

Kemudian aku mengajak gadis yang tengah berada di punggung Chanyeol itu berbicara. Setelah meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan membuat keributan lagi, gadis kecil yang menurutku manis itupun setuju dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"hei, dia sudah pergi...Bagaimana punggungmu?" Tanyaku sambil memegang lengan Chanyeol. Dia masih saja gemetaran. Dasar penakut.

"Ah...Sudah tidak berat lagi! Terima kasih Sehun..." Chanyeol terlihat mengelap keringat yang sedikit menetes di keningnya, Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Oh Sehun. Teman-temanku memanggilku Sehun. Dari luar aku memang tampak sama seperti remaja lainnya. Tapi sebenarnya aku memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh remaja-ah atau mungkin manusia pada umumnya. Sejujurnya aku bingung menyebut ini suatu kelebihan atau apa, sebab aku tidak begitu menikmati keadaanku yang seperti ini. Menurutku ini menyebalkan.

Aku terlahir sebagai namja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbau Ghaib. Terdengar menyeramkan bukan? Awalnya aku juga merasa itu sangat menyeamkan. Seperti saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku langsung menangis begitu melihat sesosok pria dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, sebelah bola matanya hilang dan wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Ketika guruku menghampiriku dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi, aku menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pria tersebut. Namun guruku tidak melihat apa-apa, yang dilihatnya hanyalah lorong yang sepi. Sejak saat itu aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Aku selalu menangkap sosok-sosok menyeramkan tersebut disekitarku. Entah itu di sekolah,perpustakaan,bahkan rumahku sediri. Awalnya memang aku takut, tapi keadaan membuatku terbiasa. Dan lama kelamaan ini memuakkan! Maksudku siapa yang tidak akan terganggu jika tiap malam kau harus mendengar suara tangisan wanita atau suara tawa nenek-nenek? Sebentar lagi aku ujian dan aku tidak bisa fokus belajar dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar membangunkanku dari tidurku. Kutatap jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. "_Ah..aku kesiangan!"_

"Sehun, ayo sarapan!"

"Ne, Eomma..."

Kutanggalkan sejenak kacamata yang sejak tadi kukenakan. Lalu kuambil sapu tangan dari sakuku dan kugunakan untuk membersihkan kotoran dibeberapa sudut kacamataku. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku. Pagi ini sangat ramai, orang-orang terlihat memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Aku berani jamin jika saat ini aku sedang tidak mengenakan kacamata pasti aku dibuat pusing dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ini. Pandanganku berhenti pada salah satu objek di seberang sana. Sesosok namja sedang berdiri di sisi jalan, sepertinya ia hendak menyebrang. Ku pertajam pandanganku, namja tersebut mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku. Hei kalau tidak salah dia itu murid baru di kelasku! Dia baru masuk seminggu lalu namun karena aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan ujian dan berkutat dengan buku-buku aku jadi belum berkenalan dengannya. Tapi siapa peduli? Toh jika kami berkenalan ia pasti sependapat dengan anak-anak lainnya bahwa aku ini dingin dan sombong.

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai aku menyadari bahwa ia menatapku sejak tadi, dan...tersenyum? Aku tidak membalas senyumnya dan justru berbalik arah membelakanginya. Sekilas aku lihat ia seperti hendak mengejarku. Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klakson mobil diikuti suara benturan yang sangat keras.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja dan tiba-tiba saja keadaan dibelakangku mendadak ramai. Aku yang penasaran refleks membalikkan badanku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepanku saat ini. Namja tersebut baru saja tertabrak sebuah mini bus. Tubuh mungilnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di pinggir jalan. Dapat ku saksikan darah segar mulai mengalir dari hidung dan kepalanya. Tubuhku membeku seketika, disaat orang-orang berlarian mendekati sosok tersebut aku justru diam ditempat. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku benar-benar belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" Seseorang menggebrak mejaku. Aku kemudian menatap sang pelaku. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"Jawabku dingin sambil menaikkan kacamataku.

"Kudengar saat Luhan kecelakaan kau ada di sekitar TKP?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"_Oh,jadi namanya Luhan..."_ Batinku. Aku bahkan baru mengetahui namanya sekarang.

"hei! Jawab pertanyaanku! Jangan hanya diam saja!"Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Dapat kulihat dia sedang marah padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Kau ini punya hati atau tidak sih? Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan teman 1 kelasmu tergeletak di pinggir jalan seperti itu?! Setidaknya kau membantunya menelepon ambulance! Lihatlah sekarang di koma dirumah sakit!" Suara Baekhyun semakin meninggi. Dan otomatis seluruh perhatian dalam kelas mengarah pada kami berdua. Aku dapat melihat tatapan tidak suka dari orang-orang disekitarku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Byun Baekhyun. Berkatnya, komunitas pembenci Oh Sehun meningkat tiga kali lipat. Baekhyun yang hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba-tiba terdiam saat merasakan tangan seseorang ,menyentuh pudaknya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne..."Chanyeol tersenyum pada sosok mungil yang tidak lain adalah namjachingunya tersebut.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Sehun...Kau tenanglah..." Kata Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun yang sepertinya belum puas memarahiku secara tidak rela mengangguk.

**Author POV**

Di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan dengan aroma obat yang sangat menusuk. Sehun terdiam menatap sosok dihadapannya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban, selang dimana-mana, dan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh tak berdaya tersebut. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Elektro Kardiografi di sebelah tempat Luhan terbaring. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak sebodoh itu?Bagaimana jika keadaan Luhan bertambah parah? Bagaimana jika ia meninggal? Bagaimana jika orang-orang menyalahkannya dan membencinya? Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya menjenguk Luhan ia tidak akan menyadari hal ini. Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang..." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Lalu menatap sebentar pada namja yang tengah terbaring itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

_**Malam harinya...**_

Sehun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Berulang kali ia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya namun ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, di tatapnya langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap itu.

"Mimpi buruk Sehun?"

_"Eh?"_ Sehun kaget mendengar suara seseorang. Ia kemudian mencari-cari sumber suara. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri dua sosok namja. Namja yang pertama berpakaian serba hitam dan sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kulit berwarna pucat, rambut blonde dan matanya berwarna biru cerah. Dia duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin dan seolah mengintimidasi.

"_Hantu lagi?" _Sehun menatap namja tampan bersayap itu dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada namja mungil disebelahnya. Tunggu dulu... Bukankah dia...

"Luhan?"

"Halo Sehun..." Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang sama persis dengan yang Sehun lihat sebelum Luhan mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu. Sehun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu ia mencubit tangannya sendiri "Aduh..!"

"Mau berapa kali kau melakukan itu,bocah? Ini bukan mimpi..." Namja blonde tersebut kembali berbicara. Suaranya bisa dibilang cukup menyeramkan. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam menatap namja tersebut.

"Kau...siapa?"Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku Kris. Aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan Luhan padamu..." Jawab namja tersebut. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti ada urusan apa hingga namja ini membawa Luhan padanya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Agar kau bisa membantunya..."

"Aku tidak mau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ada urusan dengannya..."

"Bantu dia atau aku akan mencabut nyawamu juga. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah pengantar kematian. Dan aku telah di beri wewenang untuk menghukum siapapun yang tidak patuh pada perintahku. Kau mengerti,bocah?" Ancam Kris. Sehun menelan salivanya setelah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah...Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun sedikit takut. Sedetik kemudian Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sehun.

"Bantulah bocah ini menyelesaikan masalahnya didunia. Batas waktumu sampai matahari terbit 24 jam dari sekarang. Aku akan kembali membawa bocah ini pada batas waktu yang ditentukan..."Kata kris sambil menunjukkan sebuah pocket watch berukuran kecil ditangannya.

"Mengapa harus 24 jam?"Tanya Sehun.

"Karena besok adalah ajalnya..."Jawab kris singkat. Sehun terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi memperhatikan pocket watch di tangan kris.

"Tapi...mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena Luhan yang memilihmu..."Jawab kris. Sontak Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan. Merasa diperhatikan Luhan langsung terburu-buru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku harus pergi sekarang...Banyak tugas menantiku..." Kris mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Luhan. Lalu Kris melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang melalui jendela kamar milik Sehun. Semakin lama bayangannya semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Beberapa helai bulu dari sayap Kris beterbangan dan jatuh di atas selimut tebal milik Sehun.

"Jadi...Apa yang bisa aku bantu Luhan?" Tanya Sehun sambil memungut sehelai bulu dari sayap kris, lalu sedikit memainkannya dengan tangannya. Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku punya 3 urusan. Ah,bukan urusan...Lebih tepatnya permintaan"

"Permintaan? Jadi aku harus mengabulkan semua permintaanmu?"

"Ah...A...aniya,kau hanya membantuku saja..."

"Aku baru mengetahui seseorang bisa diijinkan memberikan 3 permintaan sebelum dia meninggal..."

"Entahlah,tapi Kris mengatakan ia akan membantuku sebelum aku meninggal. Agar aku bisa meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang..."

Sehun menatap ekspresi sedih Luhan. Ia menunduk dan menautkan kedua jarinya. _"Seperti anak kecil..."_Gumam Sehun. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menyingkirkan selimut yang sejak tadi menutupinya. Lalu diraihnya tangan kurus milik namja dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kenapa...Aku bisa menyentuhmu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit takjub. Bukankah Luhan yang dihadapannya ini hanyalah arwah? Mengapa ia bisa menyentuhnya?

"Karena aku menghendakinya..."jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah,jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Pertama,kita akan menemui seseorang..."

"Siapa?"

"...Ibuku" Jawab Luhan. Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangan Sehun,lalu memejamkan matanya. Sehun hanya terdiam menyaksikan. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba Sehun melihat cahaya mulai bermunculan disekelilingnya, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan terangkat. Mereka...melayang? Tiba-tiba tubuh keduanya bergerak sangat cepat. Saking cepatnya Sehun terlonjak kaget dan ia refleks menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Se...Sehun..."Panggil Luhan. Namun Sehun tetap saja menutup matanya.

"Se...Sehun, sesak...Lepaskan aku..." Panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun pun membuka matanya. Ia baru menyadari saat ini dirinya memeluk Luhan sangat erat hingga wajah Luhan tenggelam di dadanya. Sehun sontak melepaskan pelukannya "Ma..maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai..."Sambung Luhan. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah. Rumah sederhana dengan beberapa lampu yang di biarkan menyala agar rumah itu tetap terlihat terang.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi...Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku ingin mengirimkan surat untuk ibuku. Aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresinya saat mendengar kabar dariku..."

"Kau tidak pernah mengabari ibumu?"Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak berani. Kami punya masalah dimasa lalu sehingga ia harus mengusirku keluar..." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit. Sehun menatap Luhan. Meskipun Sehun adalah namja yang dingin dan tidak banyak omong, tapi setidaknya ia memiliki hati untuk merasa tidak tega melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Luhan yang setelah dilihat-lihat memang manis itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku...Jika kau mau,aku bersedia mendengarkan..."Kata Sehun. Walaupun nada bicaranya tetap datar seperti biasanya,tapi Luhan mengerti bahwa Sehun sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sehun...apa kau tidak merasa jijik jika mengetahui bahwa aku ini..." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Membuat Sehun semakin penasaran saja.

"Kau...?" Sehun memancing Luhan agar melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku...aku adalah seorang gay..." Jawab Luhan ragu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sehun sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengakui hal seperti itu padanya. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tahu ia sangat menyayangiku. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini. Saat kelas 1 Sma semuanya terungkap,dan aku langsung diusir keluar rumah..."Luhan melanjutkan cerinyanya . Sehun masih terdiam mendengarkan. Dapat disaksikannya tubuh Luhan mulai bergetar.

"Aku...Aku sangat merindukan Ibu. Sebelum aku meninggal,aku ingin sekali memberitahukan kabarku padanya. Jadi...Aku mohon Sehun,bantulah aku..."Air mata mulai menetes dari mata indah Luhan. Setelahnya mulai terdengar isakan-isakan kecil. Entah dorongan darimana,tangan Sehun bergerak menghapus air mata tersebut. Membuat Luhan sedikit kaget dan langsung menatap Sehun. Mata keduanya bertemu.

"Berhentilah menangis dan kita selesaikan ini semua..." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang membuat pipi Luhan sedikit merona,walau rona tersebut tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sehun. Sedetik kemudian Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyum sehun.

Pagi harinya,terlihat sesosok yeoja paruh baya sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kotak surat yang terletak dekat pagar rumahnya. Samar-samar terlihat seperti sepucuk surat. Yeoja itupun mengambil surat tersebut. Begitu tiba didalam rumah,ia menyamankan posisinya disebuah sofa diruang tamu. Diamatinya surat berwarna biru langit berukuran sedang itu. Lalu perlahan ia membuka isi surat tersebut.

_Dear,Eomma..._

_Apa kabar Eomma? Tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun sejak aku meninggalkan rumah. Apakah Eomma sehat-sehat saja? Bagaimana keadaan rumah? Aku harap asma Eomma tidak kambuh lagi. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku bersekolah dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh. Aku beberapa kali menjuarai lomba menyanyi dan dance. Aku sangat merindukan Eomma,juga masakan Eomma. Jika aku merindukan Eomma,aku akan melihat foto Eomma yang kuletakkan di meja belajarku. Salah seorang temanku pernah mengatakan bahwa Eomma sangat cantik. Dan aku mengatakan bahwa Eomma adalah wanita paling cantik didunia. Bukan begitu? hehehe... Apakah Eomma juga merindukanku? Maaf baru sekarang aku sempat memberikan kabar, Aku benar-benar minta maaf Eomma..._

_Baiklah aku rasa hanya itu yang dapat aku sampaikan. Jagalah kesehatan Eomma baik-baik. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Makanlah yang banyak. Karena aku tidak ingin Eomma sakit. Aku akan selalu mengingat Eomma. Aku sangat menyayangi Eomma..._

_Dari anak Eomma,_

_Luhan._

Terlihat kertas surat itu mulai basah oleh air mata yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Kemudian dibawanya surat tersebut kedalam dekapannya. Yeoja tersebut menangis, ia menangis hingga isakannya terdengar bagaikan sebuah pedang tajam yang menembus hati Luhan.

"Ibumu pasti juga sangat merindukanmu..." Kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Hei,jangan bilang kau akan menangis lagi..." Sehun buru-buru membuka suara begitu melihat mata Luhan yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Luhan kemudian menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...Aku tidak akan menangis. Terima kasih sudah menuliskan surat itu untuk ibuku,Sehun..."

"kau masih punya 2 permintaan lagi bukan?"

.

.

.

Terlihat seekor anjing dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih sedang mengais sisa-sisa makanan di sebuah tong sampah. _"Guk...Guk"_

"Hei! Anjing nakal! Pergilah dari sini! Hush hush!"Tiba-tiba seorang ahjusshi muncul dari balik pintu dan mengusir anjing tersebut. Anjing malang itu akhirnya lari terbirit-birit. Anjing tersebut akhirnya kembali ke tempat asalnya, sebuah gubuk tua di dekat stasiun kereta api. Ia terlihat lelah dan kelaparan.

"Jadi...itu anjingmu?"

"Ne...namanya Danggo"

"Mengapa ia ada disini? Bukankah dia peliharaanmu?"

"Ia mengejarku dihari saat aku kabur dari rumah. Saat itu aku menangis dan aku benar-benar melupakannya. Aku rasa ia menungguku kembali di stasiun kereta ini. Aku ingin ia kembali kerumah dan menemani Ibu. Aku juga tidak tega melihatnya kelaparan seperti ini..." Jawab Luhan sambil memperhatikan Danggo yang mulai terlelap.

"Kau ingin aku membawanya kembali pada Ibumu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengusap kepala Danggo,walaupun Danggo tidak dapat merasakan sentuhan Luhan. Mengingat saat ini Luhan berada dalam wujud arwah. Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauhi Danggo.

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Kemana? Tentu saja mencarikannya makanan...Kau ingin ibumu melihat Danggo pulang dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini? " Tanya Sehun. Luhan sedikit kaget mendengarnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Iapun berlari mengikuti sehun yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh. "Hei tunggu aku,Sehun..."

Sehun mengelus pelan pusuk kepala Danggo,membuat Danggo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian diambilnya beberapa snack anjing dari dalam kemasan dan didekatkannya ke mulut Danggo. Awalnya Danggo sedikit menolak dan mengendus-endus snack tersebut,namun akhirnya ia memakannya. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah memberi makan Danggo. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan memperhatikannya dari belakang dan tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Luhan kemudian berjongkok disebelah Sehun sambil memandangi Danggo yang menyantap snack tersebut dengan sangat lahap.

"Sepertinya dia kelaparan..." Kata Sehun.

"Iya,aku rasa juga begitu..."

"Danggo pasti sangat menyayangimu...Ia bahkan menunggumu selama 2 tahun disini?"

"Entahlah,aku juga tak menyangka ia akan menungguku. Aku menyesal meninggalkannya disini..."Jawab Luhan yang berusaha menyentuh kepala Danggo,namun sekali lagi gagal.

"Aku rasa dia sudah kenyang..."

"Benarkah?"

"Hnn...Kita bisa membawanya pulang sekarang..."Sehun beranjak dari posisinya,lalu mengajak Danggo mengikutinya. Namun Danggo lebih memilih untuk diam ditempat. Dia tidak mengikuti Sehun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Dulu...Aku sering mengajaknya bermain. cobalah ajak dia bermain..."

"Bermain?Tapi apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan terlihat mengamati sekeliling. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah bola baseball yang sudah sedikit usang,letaknya disebuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Luhan kemudian mendekati bola itu,lalu meminta Sehun untuk mengikutinya.

"Dulu aku sering bermain lempar-melempar bola bersama Danggo...Rasanya sudah lama sekali"Kata Luhan. Sehun kemudian memungut bola yang sudah terlihat usang tersebut. Lalu sedikit membersihkannya.

"Akan aku coba..." Sehun menggerakkan bola tersebut ke atas dan kebawah secara berulang-ulang,berusaha menarik perhatian Danggo. Danggo yang menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik itupun langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "Guk...Guk...Guk..." Suara gonggongan Danggo terdengar lumayan keras,sepertinya ia tertarik.

"Ayo Danggo,kemarilah..." Sehun memanggil Danggo dan sedikit bersiul. Danggo pun akhirnya berlari ke arah Sehun. Bagitu Danggo medekat,Sehun langsung melempar bola tersebut ke sembarang arah. Danggo pun dengan antusias berlari mengejar bola tersebut. "Guk...Guk...Guk..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Danggo kembali dengan bola yang ia letakkan di mulutnya. Kemudian diberikannya bola itu pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya,lalu mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Danggo. Setelah itu Sehun kembali melempar bola tersebut,dan sekali lagi danggo berusaha mengejarnya.

Danggo dan Sehun terlihat mulai menikmati permainan mereka,bahkan sesekali Danggo menjilati Sehun dan sehun tertawa dibuatnya. Membuat Luhan yang hanya menyaksikanpun ikut tertawa.

"Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa denganmu Sehun. Cobalah ajak dia..."Kata Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian secara perlahan Sehun berjalan menjauhi Danggo. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya,kali ini Danggo mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ia mengikuti Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka tiba didepan rumah Luhan.

"Sudah sampai..." Langkah Sehun terhenti begitu mereka tiba disebuah rumah. Rumah Luhan.

Sang yeoja paruh baya langsung menuju pintu begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Begitu ia membukanya...

"Danggo?" Yeoja paruh baya tersebut terlihat kaget. Didepan pinru rumahnya,tengah berdiri seekor anjing yang begitu familiar dimatanya. Anjing dengan mata indah berbulu lebat namun sedikit kotor sedang menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memeluk anjing itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Guk...Guk...Guk..."

Sehun dan Luhan menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut tidak jauh dari rumah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum begitu melihat ternyata Ibu Luhan juga sangat merindukan Danggo. Ibu Luhan sejenak beranjak dari posisinya,lalu melihat sekitar. Berharap ada seseorang yang datang bersama Danggo.

"Luhan...Ibu juga merindukanmu,nak..."

Sehun yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Dapat disaksikannya Luhan mati-matian menahan bulir air mata yang sepertinya sudah sangat tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi.

"Luhan...Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng cepat. Kemudian ia segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa,Sehun..."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan berada disebuah jalanan yang sepi. Sudah hampir 16 jam setelah Kris memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sehun tidak berani mengajak Luhan berbicara. Ia paham betul suasana hati Luhan saat ini. Sejak tadi juga ia tak Luhan membawanya kemana,ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti.

"Sehun..."Panggil Luhan. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne?"

"Aku...masih punya satu permintaan lagi..."

"Iya,apa itu?"Tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Setelah diam beberapa saat,akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun.

"Sejak dulu...Aku...ingin sekali berkencan..." Luhan terbata-bata. Sehun dapat melihat jelas rona merah di pipi putih milik Luhan. Luhan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sehun. Dapat dilihatnya Sehun masih menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang datar itu.

Tanpa disangka oleh Luhan,tiba-tiba Sehun memegang tanganya dan menggenggamnya lumayan erat. Luhan yang kaget langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang menatap Sehun.

"Jadi...Kita mau kemana? Taman bermain?" Tanya Sehun. Membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan rona merah semakin jelas diwajah manisnya.

"Se...Sehun..."

"ne?"

"Kau...tidak keberatan? Kau tidak jijik padaku?" Tanya Luhan takut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum sangat manis pada Luhan. Ia kemudian memegang pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat jijik padamu?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan senyum dan eyesmile di wajahnya. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya semakin memanas akibat sentuhan Sehun.

"kalau begitu ayo kita kencan. Ini juga merupakan kencan pertamaku..."Kata Sehun yang kemudian menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun sambil tersenyum malu.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada disebuah taman bermain yang sudah sepi. Mengingat saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Hanya terdapat beberapa permainan yang masih dapat di naiki. Sehun terlihat mengamati sekitar,kemudian ia menarik Luhan ke sebuah bianglala yang masih terlihat berputar. Sang petugas bianglala terlihat sedikit heran dengan Sehun yang terlihat bicara dan tertawa sendiri. Yah tentu saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah berkencan dengan arwah.

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dari atas bianglala. Gemerlap malam kota dengan warna lampu yang berwarna warni sungguh indah dipandangi dari ketinggian. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini. Luhan terlihat takjub dengan pemandangan yang dihadapannya, dan Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan. Tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri bahwa wajah Luhan terlihat sangat manis dengan pantulan sinar lampu seperti ini. Dengan matanya yang terlihat berbinar dan bibir yang sesekali terbuka seperti membentuk huruf "O" itu. Sungguh...Cantik.

Sehun berpikir,bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan sosok indah dihadapannya yang jelas-jelas selama ini selalu ada disekitarnya. Bahkan sekelas dengannya. Mungkin sesekali memang Sehun benar-benar harus menjauhkan dirinya dari tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan keluar untuk menikmati betapa indahnya dunia ini.

"Sehun?" Panggil Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun yang awalnya memperhatikan Luhan secara intens pun terlonjak kaget dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"N...ne?"

"Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?"Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk canggung lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan-jalan di dermaga didekat taman bermain, taman bermain ini berbatasan dengan pantai dan Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri dermaga ini. Dengan jemari mereka yang bertautan erat,Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menikmati waktu mereka bersama ditemani hembusan angin malam.

"Luhan..."

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aniya...Aku kan arwah. Mana mungkin aku kedinginan. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Sehun..."Jawab Luhan sambil tertawa pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan ikut tertawa. Setelahnya itu suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka berdua dan suara hembusan angin malam.

"Luhan..."Panggil Sehun lagi,memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Luhan. Di pegangnya bahu mungil milik Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Kau...apa kau benar-benar akan meninggal setelah ini?"

"Takdir tidak bisa diubah Sehun..." Jawaban dari Luhan seperti bongkahan batu besar yang menimpa Sehun. Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil tersebut. Di tenggelamkannya kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan,dan di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat wangi itu.

"Se...Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Aku...Aku benci mengapa harus mengalami ini. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Dan kali ini barulah aku tahu rasanya. Rasanya... sangat menyenangkan. Tapi...Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta pertamaku adalah arwah..."Kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Walaupun ia sangat baik di bidang akamdemik, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat buruk dalam hal cinta. Ia sama sekali tidak romantis.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung membulatkan matanya. Perlahan, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Aku...akau rasa aku jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta padamu,Luhan..." Sambung Sehun.

"..." Luhan tidak menjawab. Yang ada malah ia melepas pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun...terima kasih..."

"Luhan...Apa itu berarti...kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" Tanya Sehun. Tergambar jelas harapan yang tinggi dari tatapan matanya. Dan itu membuat raut wajah Luhan terlihat semakin sedih.

"Sehun...Kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Manusia hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, bukan dengan arwah..."

"Tapi Luhan,kau masih bisa hidup! Kau masih sekarat bukan? Aku bisa memohon pada kris!"  
"Sehun...Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggal"Jawab Luhan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Secara sedikit paksa ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang ada di kedua bahunya.

"Luhan...Aku mohon..."Pinta Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil menahan air matanya.

"Tidak Sehun...Tidak bisa..."

"Luhan,aku..." Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya,tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dari balik kegelapan malam, muncul sesosok namja dengan sayap hitam yang mengepak di balik punggungnya. Kris.

"Luhan...Waktumu telah tiba..." Pangil kris. Luhan mengangguk,lalu melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Sehun hanya menyaksikan kepergian Luhan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan berjalan mendekati kris. Begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan kris, kris menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya dalam dekapannya. Kemudian sayap besar nan kokoh milik kris bergerak kedepan menutupi seluruh tubuh Luhan dan juga dirinya. Tubuh mungil Luhan terhalang oleh sayap kris. Dan kemudian secara perlahan, sosok keduanya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam diringi dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, sama seperti saat kedatangan kris tadi.

Tubuh Sehun seakan membeku. Baru saja benih cinta tumbuh dihatinya, namun beberapa saat berikutnya ia harus merelakan benih tersebut leyap. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana Luhan memanggilnya, bagaimana Luhan menangis, dan bagaimana Luhan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, dan semua yang ada dihadapannya berputar-putar. Perlahan tubuh Sehun ambruk. Sebelum matanya tertutp, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya.

"Sehun~ Sehun~,saranghae..."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang cukup dingin menerpa wajah Sehun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan melihat sekitar. Saat ini ia berada disebuah ruangan yang familiar, ia sedang berada kamarnya. Sehun kemudian melihat kaca berukuran besar di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menyaksikan pantulan dirinya dari cermin tersebut,lalu ia menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehun...Ayo bangun chagiya! Sudah pagi..." terdengar suara teriakan Nyonya Oh dari luar sana. Sehun yang tadinya masih terdiam ditempat langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

_**Di kelas...**_

Sehun terlihat tidak fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan gurunya didepan kelas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya, tatapannya kosong menatap langit biru dan awan yang menghiasi pagi itu.

"hey,Sehun!"Panggil seseorang disamping Sehun.

"Ne, Chanyeol?"

"Buka halaman 34! Jangan melamun saja!"

"Ah iya...Maaf..."Sehun langsung mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya dan membuka halaman yang dimaksud.

"Oh iya, yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Apa?"

"Luhan...Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ia sudah baikan?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Luhan? Siapa dia?"Tanya Chanyeol balik. Membuat Sehun kaget. Bukankah Luhan teman sekelas mereka? Mengapa Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengenalnya?

"Luhan...Yang kemarin kecelakaan itu!Teman sekelas kita!" Sehun menekankan nada bicaranya.

"Sehun, aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud. Di kelas kita tidak ada yang namanya Luhan..."Chanyeol semakin mempertegas jawabannya. Sesekali matanya melihat sekeliling. Meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang bernama Luhan dikelas ini. Sehun dibuat bingung olehnya. Ia terlihat berpikir setelahnya.

"Sehun,aku rasa kau butuh istirahat... Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu menjelang ujian..." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian keduanya kembali fokus pada pelajaran saat itu.

.

.

.

Dengan gontai Sehun berjalan di koridor kelasnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Les hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Ditambah lagi seharian ini bayang-bayang Luhan selalu menghantuinya. Sehun heran, jika memang hanya mimpi,mengapa dadanya terasa sakit jika mengingat saat ketika Luhan meninggalkannya? Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke mimpi itu dan mencegah kepergian Luhan.

Sehun menatapi jalanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, sambil sesekali menaikkan kacamatanya. Saat ini ia tenagh berada di persimpangan jalan, dengan lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Agak aneh memang, tapi Sehun merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Tiba -tiba matanya menangkap sosok familiar dihadapannya, sosok tersebut terlihat sama dengan yang ada di mimpinya semalam. Apa itu... Luhan?

Rambutnya berwarna coklat cerah, ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Sehun. Ia berjalan sendirian dengan sebuah headphone di kepalanya. Sehun memperhatikan sosok tersebut dari belakang, perlahan digerakkan kakinya mengikuti sosok tersebut .

Sehun seperti mengingat kejadian ini. Ia terus mengamati sosok tersebut dari belakang. Tiba-tiba matanya mengarah pada sebuah mini bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang. saat ini...seperti saat itu! Luhan akan tertabrak!

"Hei! AWAS!" Sehun meneriaki namja tersebut namun percuma, namja tersebut mengenakan headphone dan tentu saja suara Sehun tidak kedengaran semakin panik. Langkah kaki Sehun yang awalnya kecil pun perlahan berubah menjadi semakin cepat_._Ia berlari._ "Tidak...Jangan sampai ia tertabrak..."_

Namja tersebut perlahan membalikkan wajahnya. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah mini bus melaju kencang ke arahnya. Ia mematung ditempat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Suara klakson mobil terdengar berulang-ulang...

Terdengar pula suara teriakan beberapa penyebrang jalan...

Tubuh namja mungil tersebut terhempas entah kemana. Matanya tertutup rapat. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasakan tubuhnya...hangat. perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sesosok namja tengah terbaring dibawahnya, dan memeluk dirinya protektif. Mata namja manis itu membulat. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan namja ini ada disini?

"Kau...tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun,sambil tersenyum. Namja manis tersenyum tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu syock untuk menjawab walau hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban "ya" atau "tidak". Sehun merasakan pipinya basah. Ia dapat menyaksikan namja yang berada diatasnya mulai menangis, kemudian Sehun membawa namja tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sssst...Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus punggung namja itu pelan. Sehun tidak mendengar apa-apa setelahnya, yang terakhir ia dengar hanyalah suara isak tangis namja diatasnya. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

.

Aroma obat terasa begitu menusuk Sehun membuka matanya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur di awal, namun lama-kelamaan semakin jelas. Dapat di rasakannya kepalanya di balut sesuatu, ia hendak menyentuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya namun ia juga merasakan tangan kanannya tengah dipasangi selang dengan jarum yang menembus kulit putihnya.

"Jangan bergerak,kau masih terluka…" Terdengar suara seseorang, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Sehun sedikit terpaku,dihadapannya saat ini tengah duduk sesosok namja yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan itu Luhan? Entahlah…Yang Sehun tahu saat ini ia merasa sangat lega melihat namja ini baik-baik saja. Hanya sebuah luka kecil dipipinya.

"Kau…apa kau tidak terluka?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendudukan dirinya. Namja tersebut sedikit memegang tangan Sehun,membantunya untuk duduk.

"Aku,tidak apa-apa..terima kasih…" Kata namja tersebut sambil tersenyum,namun masih dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sehunpun membalas senyum namja tersebut.

"Maaf…Karena aku kau jadi terluka seperti ini…"Namja tersebut menambahkan. Ia sedikit menunduk. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia meraih dagu namja tersebut agar tatapan keduanya saling bertemu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Namaku? Namaku Xi Luhan…"Jawab Luhan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Namja dihadapannya ini mengelus dagunya pelan. Membuat area wajah dan lehernya sedikit merinding.

"Luhan…ternyata ini benar kau…"

"Eh? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Sehun tersenyum . Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. Sebab ia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Sehun.

"…Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun…Oh Sehun…"Jawab Sehun. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Sehun,apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada kau tadi…"

"Apa benar kau bersedia melakukan apapun?"Tanya Sehun.

"I…Iya, sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku…"

"Kalau begitu…Ayo kita kencan…" Kata Sehun dengan senyum makin lebar diwajahnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya,seolah tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin namja yang baru saja kau kenal kurang dari sehari langsung mengajakmu berkencan?

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak mau?"Sehun sengaja memanyunkan bibirnya dan memasang raut kekecewaan di wajah tampannya. Dan tentu saja membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak dan berpikir ulang jika ia ingin menolak ajakan Sehun. Mana ada manusia didunia ini yang akan menolak ekspresi semanis itu.

"A…aniya…Baiklah aku mau…"Jawab Luhan dengan rona merah di pipinya, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. Ia sangat malu. Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia berjanji,kali ini ia tak akan melepaskan perhatiannya dari Luhan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kamar tempat Sehun di rawat, tengah berdiri sesosok namja tampan dengan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam. Dengan sepasang sayap hitam nan indah dibalik punggungnya. Namja tersebut berdiri dari gedung sebelah,tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari Sehun dan Luhan. Lalu di ambilnya secarik kertas dari kantung celananya. Di arahkannya bolpoin berwarna emas ke arah kertas tersebut, ia mencoret salah satu nama di antara puluhan daftar nama yang tertera dikertas itu. Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak jadi mencabut nyawanya,Kris?"Tiba-tiba sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih muncul dari belakang namja tersebut. Membuat namja berpakaian serba itu berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu,Suho?" Tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Kris itu. Suho tersenyum,lalu berdiri disamping kris.

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Hey,mengapa kau tidak jadi mencabut nyawa bocah itu?"Mata Suho mengarah pada Sehun yang tengah tertawa saat Luhan menyuapinya sepotong apel. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis,lalu menatap kertas ditangannya.

"Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan didunia ini..." Jawab kris. Suho terdiam.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, benar-benar bukan seperti Kris yang biasanya..."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Kris. Suho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang giliranku bertugas..."

"Siapa targetmu kali ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Sama sepertimu,targetku adalah 2 orang namja disana itu..."

"Apa rencanamu?"Tanya Kris. Sekali lagi,Suho hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Kemudian digerakkannya sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka...jatuh cinta"

**END**

**Ah akhirnya selesai juga fict ini *lap keringat*. Ini ff kedua author setelah My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake. Idenya muncul beberapa hari lalu, dan nggak enak kalo kelamaan di simpan di otak :3**

**Oke, semoga fict ini bisa menghibur dan memuaskan para pembaca sekalian :)**


End file.
